Goodbye
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy finds family and love in the most unexpected places. She's having doubts about her usefulness for the guild, so she decides to leave for a while to get stronger. RoLu (Rogue x Lucy) This was requested by too many people. This is a series!I Don't own the cover, I just edited it slightly! Forgive me! :)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to find her bed empty much to her surprise. She had made up her mind last night, she was going to leave Fairy Tail once and for all. Yes, Fairy Tail was her dream guild. Yes, Fairy Tail had just been re-crowned as Fiore's number one guild again by winning the Grand Magic Games. It was because of the Games, She felt as though she was no longer needed. No longer useful.

She looked at the Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand and let the tears fall. They splashed as they hit the pillow, matching the stains from the previous night. She rubbed the sleepiness and tears from her eyes and got up to prepare herself for the day. She walked into her closet and smiled faintly at the outfit that caught her eye. The outfit she first wore when she came to Fairy Tail. Feeling nostalgic, she puts it on and straps her belt to her waist, attaching her keys to it. She walked out of her apartment and firmly locked the door.

She walked her way to the guild, a short ten minute walk, through the light summer breezes sweeping through Magnolia. As she approached the grand building that was Fairy Tail's guild hall, Lucy lost all resolve to leave the guild. She had no real valid reason to leave. She was dating Natsu, her guild had won Fiore's largest competition for guilds, she was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her.

She opened the guild doors and quickly searched the guild for Natsu. _Not here yet. It's still really early, though. He'll be here around nine, _she touched Horologium's Key, _only two hours to kill. _She thought bitterly. She even looked up to see if Erza was at the S-Class board picking out another job for the team. Instead, she found only Laxus with his sound pod on listening to Kami-knows-what. She sighed and walked over to the bar.

"Morning, Mira. Can I get the usual?"

"Ah, yes! Can you do me a quick favor for me while I get it ready? I still have to make food for the lunch rush and order some things for the kitchen. So much to do."

"Sure, Mira, anything. Sounds like a handful."

She set a breakfast plate in front of Lucy. "Can you bring that up to Laxus and then this," She set a hot cup of coffee next to the plate, "Up to Master, if you don't mind."

Lucy picked up the plate and the coffee and smiled at Mira. "I can do that. Let me know if you need something else, okay?"

Mira nodded and hastily got back to work.

_For a quiet morning, she sure is busy. _Lucy mused. She stopped at Master's office first since it was closest.

"Ah, Lucy, I see Mira's putting you to work. Don't let her work you to hard now, you hear?" He smiled as Lucy set down the cup.

"I won't, Master. Have fun while filing damage reports." She teased, gesturing to the stack of papers on his desk.

He animatedly cried as she left him to his work. "Don't remind me!" He whined before the door closed.

Lucy made her way over to Laxus. Careful not to spill or drop the plate. "Laxus, food's ready." She chirped.

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't see you look like that since Natsu dragged you here."

Lucy blushed as she set the plate down in front of him. "I'm grateful for that day. He brought me to my family."

He smiled almost sadly at her. "Just remember I'm here if you're sad okay. And if something happens, Big Brother's right up here."

She blinked at him. "Thanks, Laxus. That means a lot."

He nodded and patted her head before gesturing for her to sit next to him. She complied and sat next to him as he began to eat. "I want you to brace yourself for the worst today."

She looked at him strangely. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

He gave her that sad smile again. "You'll find out soon enough." He gestured to the doors just as they were opening to reveal Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

Erza smiled at Lucy and sat at the bar ordering something. Gray immediately started a fight with Elfman. Natsu made his way over to Lucy. As soon as he reached her, he slapped her across the face. Hard.

Laxus however did not stand for that. He shot up and punched Natsu, no magic involved. And with his own brute strength, Natsu flew across the room.

Erza bolted upstairs holding a plate of food and a smoothie. "What happened?!"

Lucy, who was clutching her cheek in pain, whimpered.

"That idiot slapped her. You don't fight a woman like that. It's just wrong. Isn't that your boyfriend, Blondie?"

His little nick-name for her made her smile slightly. "Ye-Yeah. I don't know what's going on-"

"Like hell you don't know what's going on! You cheated on me! With Gray!"

Lucy blinked at him, fuming with rage. But before she could say a word, Gray spoke up. "What the fuck!? That's my little sister. You're be lucky to be dating Lucy at all!"

"Gray's my older brother, Natsu! You know this! What's going on with you!?" Lucy cried, still holding her cheek. "You're not the Natsu who defends his friends and would do anything to save them!"

Laxus looked at Lucy and sighed sadly. He flipped through his sound pod and put the headphones on Lucy's ears. He pressed "Play".

_"Come on, Natsu. Just dump her, so we can go out as a couple. You're only using her because Erza likes her so she won't punish you because it makes her sad."_

_"It's not the only reason I asked her out, Lisanna. I wanted her to be mine, not Gray's. I have to beat Gray."_

_"Gray doesn't even like her like that. So just dump her already."_

_"How would I even do that? We've been dating for three months."_

_"We've been together secretly since I came back eight months ago, if you don't count the time on Tenroujima."_

_"Fine, I'll dump her, but help me come up with a reason."_

The recording ended and Lucy was on her knees crying her eyes out, but not making a sound. Laxus looked at her sadly and turned to face Natsu with a death aura that made Gray and Erza step down. His glare was scarier.

* * *

**Sorry I'm a day late! I have a shit ton of homework and stuff. Yay school... TT_TT**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It wasn't all that climatic but I have the next few chapters written already. **

**YOUR IDEAS ARE WELCOME FOR ANY OF MY STORIES!**

_**Note: **_

_**Lucy's Escape is almost finished, there will be a sequel if you want, but it probably won't be all that great.**_

_**Fairies in the School will be discontinued. Sorry. I just have no will to write it anymore.**_

**That's about it! PLEASE R&R! Thanks!**

**-SFL**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on, Natsu. Just dump her, so we can go out as a couple. You're only using her because Erza likes her so she won't punish you because it makes her sad."_

_"It's not the only reason I asked her out, Lisanna. I wanted her to be mine, not Gray's. I have to beat Gray."_

_"Gray doesn't even like her like that. So just dump her already."_

_"How would I even do that? We've been dating for three months."_

_"We've been together secretly since I came back eight months ago, if you don't count the time on Tenroujima."_

_"Fine, I'll dump her, but help me come up with a reason."_

The recording ended and Lucy was on her knees crying her eyes out, but not making a sound. Laxus looked at her sadly and turned to face Natsu with a death aura that made Gray and Erza step down. His glare was scarier.

"Who the fuck are you to accuse her of cheating when you're doing it to her? Lisanna, you fake ass bitch. You just made yourselves enemies of Fairy Tail. I _will _defeat my family's enemies."

Gray was next to Laxus, ready for a fight for his little sister, despite the death aura around Laxus. Erza managed to coax a smoothie into Lucy's hand, getting her to drink it. Erza was seething. Her little sister is getting her heart broken by the man that would always be there for her. It was depressing seeing Lucy in such a horrible state.

"Lucy Heartfilia is just a tool, just like her spirits and we all know it." Natsu laughed.

"Our mother didn't raise her to be like that!" Laxus shouted as he, once again launched himself at Natsu. Laxus swung and swung and swung, not bothering to use his magic to beat the living mess out of Natsu. "Mom raised Luce to treat her spirits with care, to treat them as equals, and to fight alongside them!"

Lucy had joined in towards the end of Laxus' speech, recalling her mother's words to her as a young celestial wizard. At the moment, she didn't care that he had known her mother's lessons to her. All she cared about was getting through to Natsu and getting the answers to her questions.

"I _loved _you. I trusted you to be there for me." Lucy had begun to shine with a golden light, summoning all her spirits at once, much like she did when she saved Loke. "I wish no harm to be done onto you," She looked at Natsu with a death glare of her own. "Unless it is dealt by my hand!" Lucy charged at Natsu, only to be held back by Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba, who were barely managing to hold on.

Her spirits were pissed and barely controlling themselves. Loke was clenching his fists tightly, Aquarius was pissed with Scorpio violently shaking with rage next to her. Virgo's face contorted in anger, she did not wish to see her beloved master break like this, let alone at all. Gemini was sitting on Taurus's shoulders, who was holding his axe tightly ready to swing. Pyxis and Plue were growling and crying with their master. Sagittarius had arrows aimed at Natsu, ready to fire, his hands trembling lightly. Cancer was glaring at Natsu while Capricorn was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself to a reasonable, less violent state his master would need him in. Lyra was softly playing a lullaby for Lucy so she didn't need to see what they all knew was about to happen. Crux was levitating by his master, his hand on her shoulder, gently comforting her. Caleum was also hovering by his master, already in gun mode. Horologium trapped Lucy inside his body, protecting her from any more harm and saving the men from her wrath.

Lucy had eventually succumb to Lyra's sleep song, so her spirits were given the signal to push Laxus aside and drag Natsu to the Spirit World. Laxus who was now cradling Lucy in his arms, since Horologium went back to exact revenge as well, let a single tear slip out.

"L-Laxus!"

Laxus looked up to see his grandfather. He was looking at the celestial wizard in his arms. Laxus held her tightly. "She's hurting. I can feel it." He said quietly.

His grandfather laid a hand on the girl. "As can we all, Laxus. She did not deserve this treatment. I will have a word with Natsu. I believe when her spirits are done with him he will have suffered enough. Though, tell me, Laxus, when did you learn that Layla Heartfilia was your mother?"

"Did some digging on Dad. He had a fling with mom twice and ended up having me and Lucy. She lied to Jude Heartfilia, telling him the baby was his. They had a happy life. Jude never knew that wasn't his daughter. Dad never knew he had a daughter until the Grand Magic Games a few months ago." He held his sister tighter. "He wanted to do to her what he did to me. He wasn't happy that both his children were weak. Even if she almost defeated Flare. He cheated to make sure Flare would win, but after that he realized how much she had resembled Mom. He tried to get me to confirm what he already knew. When I told him, he said that he'd make her stronger. That he'd give her the same as me. That's why I took down Raven Tail's team. He wanted to hurt the only family I have besides you, Gramps."

Makarov looked at his grandson with pride in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Laxus." The old man patted Laxus' shoulder.

The blonde celestial mage stirred and awoke with tears already beading her eyes. "L-Laxus? Master?"

"I told you I'm right here, didn't I? How are you feeling? You went a little berserk on Natsu's ass there." Laxus laughed lightly, trying to make her feel better.

"I feel so… Betrayed. Broken. So unwanted."

"Well, I make not be able to give you advice, but as your Big Brother, I'll lend you an ear." He patted her head and smiled.

Lucy smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you, Laxus-nii. It means a lot. If only you were my real brother. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want blood family. I have the guild but I want my father and my mother!"

Laxus restrained himself on telling her the truth, but decided she needed to know. He quickly glanced at his grandfather before looking at her again. "But you do have blood family. We've been right here since the very beginning. We may have not known it but we were here and always will be. My memory block finally faded when I stepped foot on Tenroujima, I remember Mom telling me I'll have a baby sister. Dad didn't take that well, so he cast her out. That's all I remember. Mom was Layla Heartfilia. She lied to Jude, saying you were his, Lucy. You're my baby sister, you're a Dreyar. You always were. So no matter what you aren't alone. So, Lucy. I'm your big brother and Gramps here is your grandfather and that dick head from the Grand Magic Games is your father. Porlyusica is our grandmother. Just don't point it out. She doesn't like it."

Lucy smiled slightly, clutching Laxus' shirt. "Thank-you, Laxus-nii. I'm not alone. I have family."

"Let's take you home, Lucy. I'm sure you want a bath or something."

"I'll go home by myself. I'll be fine." She faked a smile and walked out of the guild, saying goodbye to all of her guild mates except Lisanna.

* * *

_**So Hey! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I really like this one and i hope ti continue it soon! **_

_**I don't know when I'll update any of my stories due to the fact that homework does have to come first. I do write when I have the time though! **_

_**I have plans to start a Sting x Lucy once i finish Lucy's Escape! So look forward to that one! Bare with me if I don'tpost for awhile! **_

_**Check out my other stories if you haven't already! They're pretty good. if i say so myself... (Hooray of being biased! TT_TT)**_

_**R&R Please! **_

_**-SFL**_


	3. Chapter 3

She walked along the edge of the canal on her way home, as per usual. Her heart despite feeling broken was also happy at the fact the she did indeed have blood related family in this world. The boat men called out to her, but she waved them off, saying that she will. She was in her own world until a voice shattered it.

"Oi, Blondie." She looked over to her right and stifled a shriek. There stood Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney. Sting grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the station. "We're going to Sabertooth. No questions asked. You're leaving Fairy Tail. It was a request to bring you to us. By your Master. So don't think we're doing this because we want to."

I blinked at him. "W-what? Master is kicking me out of Fairy Tail?"

He frown. "Of course not. He asked us to remove you for a while. Just shut up and ask questions later. He said his hands were tied with the Magic Council. It's to help with inter-guild relations or something. I wasn't really listening to Master Jiemma." He scowled. "Did your master not tell you?"

I shook my head as a lightning bolt struck next to me. "Lucy," Laxus panted. "I almost forgot to tell you. You're representing Fairy Tail. You're going to Sabertooth. Inter-guild relations improvement. It's to help all the guilds get along. I meant to tell you sooner, but the thing with Natsu… and I forgot it was today of all days. Sorry. Forgive me?"

I sighed as I got away from Sting who was seething in anger over the mention of Natsu. "Nii-san, I think it'll do me some good to be away from the guild for a while. I'm sure my spirits will bring Natsu back in a few days… their time…" I sighed. "I'm sure Loke is dealing with him anyway. My point is that it'll be good for me to get away from the guild for a while."

"Minerva is looking forward to having you at the guild, Lucy. She says it'll be nice to have a strong female mage around for once." Rogue added quietly as though he was trying to assure me I'd be fine. "Rufus is also looking forward to see your magic. Orga…" He trailed off.

I wanted to ask more of what Sabertooth had thought of me, but Laxus growled and stepped in front of me. "Don't even think about making a move on her. She'll be with you for a year. You make her feel like she's as special as she shines like the brightest of stars. Do you hear me?"

They both nodded in fear. "Aye, Sir!"

Laxus kissed my forehead. "I'll see you when you get back, okay? You'll be participating in the Grand Magic Games for Sabertooth, but I'll still be rooting for you." He patted my head and hugged me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Nii-san." I hugged him back and watched as he walked away. "Nii-san!" I shouted. I held my hand in the air and pointed my index finger towards the sky, with my thumb sticking out a bit. "Forever will we be Fairies!"

He had turned around and saw it. I could see the tears building in his eyes, seeing his own symbol used for him again. Except it wasn't him leaving, but his little sister. I could tell by the way he was clenching his fists that he did not want to let me go. He returned the symbol holding it high in the air. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned to see Rogue. "Fairy-san, we need to go." The red exceed said from Sting's shoulder.

I nodded and waved my final goodbye before we headed back to my apartment to pack. I threw all my necessities into three bags. Once I finished I looked around my apartment one last time, making sure I didn't forget anything.

Rogue walked into my room and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Heartfilia-san?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Of course. It's Lucy, by the way. Lucy Dreyar. Master is my grandfather and Laxus-nii is my brother. I'm a Dreyar through and through." He nodded in understanding, not saying anything. He walked out, grabbing one of my bags on the way. I sighed. "I'll miss this place." I smiled at my apartment and turned to pick up my other two bags. When they weren't there I saw Rogue carrying two and Sting carrying the third.

"Let's go. Our Lady has been waiting." Sting pulled me by the wrist, not giving me time to protest his actions. He pulled me into the station and bought three tickets bound for Crocus. We boarded the train after waiting ten minutes and sat in an empty compartment. Rogue got the window seat opposite of my own. He stared at me as his face turned green along with Sting's, who didn't bother to sit in a seat but instead just collapsed in the isle. I giggled and turned my focus to the scenery outside the train.

After about three hours, the train finally came to a stop, much to my excitement. I was jumping around the station, not bothering to contain my excitement. Sting smirked at me and yelled for me to hurry up after he and Rogue recovered from their motion sickness.

"Hurry up, Blondie!" Sting yelled. I smiled at him and ran to catch up with them. "Master Jiemma will have to remove your old guild insignia. So think about where you want your Sabertooth insignia." He shifted the bag on his shoulders. "You'll be in the spare bedroom in our house. Master says we need to 'protect' you because you're weak."

"You're not, though. Our Lady wouldn't have begged to let you be the one to come to Sabertooth.

* * *

Hey guys!

Sorry this one's a little short.I have to be at a retreat for church tonight and Saturday, so I won't be able to do much posting. However, I will post as much as I can sunday!

Forgive me,

-SFL


	4. Chapter 4

**Laxus POV**

I sat in my office on the second floor for a while, not wanting to be bothered with trivial nonsense. The guild was quiet, only soft murmurs could be heard. There was a loud crash downstairs and I jumped from my seat and bolted to the second floor railing.

A beaten and bloody Natsu laid in the center of the guild hall. I growled. "How could Luce have loved a bastard like you? And to think she trusted Lisanna like one of her on family. You are not my kid sister, she died the day Elfman attempted a full body take-over. You aren't the sweet little girl who came her with her brother and sister. Scum, trash, asshole. If I had the choice, I would have you excommunicated." I shot a bolt of lightning at him, shocking him to the edge of unconsciousness.

Loke soon appeared and kicked Natsu one last time before looking up at me and winked. "It's about time you told her. As her spirit, I can tell who her bloodline is. I'm just not allowed to tell anyone." He smirked at me.

"Wendy, you are forbidden to heal Natsu. No one is allowed to aid him in the healing process. Anyone caught helping Natsu, will be punished by Gramps. Everyone understand that?" They all nodded at my threat. "Good. As for you, Lisanna. You are forbidden to leave the guild hall without Elfman or Mira. I'm sure you'll get your punishment from them, and when you are here you will be under the watch of Elfman, Mira, Cana, and Macao. No jobs. No magic. Understood?" I snapped. I got agreeing nods from the people I named while Lisanna shook with rage in her seat.

Gramps stood next to me, giving me a curt nod to show his approval. "This life is not full of happy endings, Laxus. I do hope that Lucy will find hers."

"Same here, Gramps. She deserves it for once. To think she trusted him. You think she'll be like Mom? Or will she fight her problems?"

"You've watched her grow just as long as I have, son. I believe that Layla would have stayed if it was not for Ivan. Terrible man he is. I cannot believe he is my own blood. He cast out your mother, and your unborn sister, to fend for themselves. Though, Ivan and Layla were never married, I do believe she loved him with all her heart. Even after the incident. She raised you well until everything hit the fan and she was forced to leave. She would be proud of how far you've come, Laxus. Just as she would be of Lucy."

"You think she'll be fine at Sabertooth? With Sting and Rogue? What about Minerva and Orga? And that Rufus guy? I know she'll be fine with that other Celestial Mage, but I can help but worry." I murmured.

"That's understandable, Laxus. She's family. We worry for each other no matter what. Though, I do believe she will be perfectly fine at Sabertooth. From what Jiemma told me, Minerva is really excited to have Lucy over there. Yukino plans on giving Lucy her keys since she is leaving Sabertooth to go see her sister. Something about learning a new magic. I believe the Dragon Slayers will behave. Lucy can be terrifying when she needs to be. Who knows she might even find new love there."

I nodded in understanding. "I hope so. And when she does, I hope it isn't another asshole. She deserves happiness for once in her lifetime. I want it to be someone strong enough to hold her heart tightly and not break it. And if he were to die, she could still be happy living on his memory and in spirit watching over her. That's what her love should be doing." I stated wistfully.

"Who knew you could be so poetic, Laxus?" Gramps teased.

I scowled at him. "Shut up, old man. That's my little sister out there. She's fucking adorable, who knows what could happen to her…"

"We all share your concern, Laxus." Mira piped up as she walked over to us. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "We are all devastated to see her get her heart broken and then forced to go face Sabertooth by herself. We're all scared for her. It's been three days, Laxus, and not a word. Do you think she's dead? Or maybe hurt? What if they won't let her contact us?"

"Calm down, woman. She's fine. She sent a thought projection last night. Apparently Rufus taught it to her in exchange for a fight. She's alive because she won. Fairies don't go down easily, you know this." I laid my head on hers. "She'll do just fine. Especially because she has power flowing in her bloodline. My only worry is that if dad gets a hold of her. She's still fairly young he could…" I trailed off as I traced my scar lightly. Horrible images and disturbing sounds crashed into my mind. First the crooked smile my father wore and then mom yelling at him to stop. Lastly was my bloodcurdling scream as he shoved the lacrima in my head, right over my right eye…

"Laxus…" Mira whispered. I looked away from them all.

"Leave me be, woman." I stood and left the guild, remembering I had to go meet a Blue Pegasus Playboy at the station. I grumbled about my luck and snarled at the onlookers as I zapped myself into the station.

"Oh Laxus-san! Hello!"

I looked down a little blonde boy shorter than me. He looked up at me with large eyes. "Come on, kid. Let's go." We began walking towards the guild in silence as I sifted through my thoughts. Lucy will be fine. I gave her a communication lacrima awhile back, she'll call if she needs me.

"Laxus-san, will Lucy-nee be there? I wish the rumors to be false. Is she really going to Sabertooth?"

I looked down at the kid. "Yeah, kid. She was requested. They would like to make amends with her. That's what they said… Besides she's strong. She can handle herself." I said proudly.

"Are you two dating? You seem really upset over this…" The kid asked.

I did a double take. "Hell no kid! That's my sister! That's sick!" I spat at the kid. "You got some guts asking that."

"S-Sorry Laxus-san!" The kid stuttered. "I just thought…"

"It's fine kid. Let's just welcome you to the guild." I kicked open the doors. "We're here!"

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, EVE-KUN!"

* * *

So here's the next chapter!

What do you guys think will happen to Lucy at Sabertooth? Let me know!

R&R Thanks!

Love 'n Hugs,

-SFL


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy POV**

We approached the guild hall of Sabertooth. I felt my nerves twitch with anxiety. Sting and Rogue walked in first as I hid behind them. They pushed the door open and I recognized the sounds of drunken banter and fights. I was astounded. It sounded like Fairy Tail, like home. I felt my nervousness subside slightly as I walked in behind them.

Sting grabbed my wrist and dragged me further into the hall. "Come on. Our lady is waiting for you." He dragged me upstairs and into an office labeled "Guild Master". I felt my nerves kick in once again and my hand started to shake. Rogue opened the door and brought me face to face to two people I did not want to see.

Minerva was the first to jump up resulting in her grabbing onto me and hugging me profusely. "Oh Lucy! Welcome to Sabertooth! It's been so lonely here without another girl to talk to! I hope we can be best friends if you can forgive me for what I did to you at the Games!" Her eyes were pleading with me. This must really have been eating away at her…

I gave her my signature smile. "Okay, we'll be best friends, then!" I returned her hug just as tightly as she was hugging me.

Then our happy mood was killed by the clearing throat of Sabertooth's Guild Master. Minerva let go of me as the Master looked me over. I squirmed under his perverted stare and lecherous smile. "My, Makarov, you know how to pick 'em well, don't you?"

Rogue let out a growl and grabbed my arm as Sting stepped in front of me. Minerva scowled at her father. "Father! She is a guest, not some bimbo!"

"My apologies, Miss Heartfilia. It seems I have forgotten myself. Minerva, stamp her and get rid of her Fairy Tail mark."

I backed away in protest. "No." I stomped my foot, not wanting to give up my "family crest", so to speak. "I won't let you take it away!" I yelled, closing my eyes. "Fairy Tail is my pride, my friends, and my family!"

Rogue came up to me and took a lock of my hair into his hand, twirling it around his finger. "Lucy-san, please understand that this is part of the requirements from the Magic Council." I blinked at him as he paused. "It's only for a year, Lucy-san."

"We'll be part of your family for a year too, Lu-chan!" Minerva smiled at me. "We can be like sisters!"

"Besides, we're better than Natsu!"

I let out a little giggle. "Criminals are better than Natsu."

They all gave me concerned and confused looks, Rogue's only visible through his eyes.

I sighed. "Natsu accused me of cheating this morning with Gray Fullbuster and of course we didn't, Gray and I are like siblings. But Natsu was looking for a reason to break up with me because he was secretly dating Lisanna before he asked me out. And he only did that because that meant protection from Erza." I said sadly. "To think I fell in love with an idiot like that… How foolish am I? Nii-san supported me coming here. And all I need is my big brother's support."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "Well, we support you, too. Right, guys?"

"A-Aye, Ma'am!" The stuttered, earning another giggle from me.

"You're just like my team!" As soon as I said that my smile faltered at the thought of Natsu.

"We'll help you move on, Lu-chan!" Minerva smiled, giving me a tight hug.

I smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Sting spoke up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Alright. Prepare yourself. We're going to go train in the forests by mount Hakobe, got it? Rogue will train you physically, while I'll train you magically, seeing as how we both use types of light magic whereas he uses a type of dark magic. You will start with physical training on the first day then magic on the next. Then repeat. It'll give you a day for your body to recover." Sting said, taking a long pause. "We'll be like this for the next six months. Following our return to the guild, we will take jobs as a team until the week of the GMG. This adding up to a total of a year."

I smiled at Sting's take charge attitude. "I'm glad you have a plan, because I sure didn't."

Minerva smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure you were terrified to come here. But I'm really happy you came. I've always wanted someone I could finally be myself with. I really hope you will enjoy being here with us, Lu-chan." She took my hand, removing my pink Fairy Tail Mark. "Where do you want your new guild mark, Lu-chan?"

I looked at my pale right hand with sadness. I then looked to my left hand and smiled. "My left hand, gold, please." I watched as she did as I asked and I admired the way it would shine in the light and give off this blackish grey glow. I smiled and turned to Rogue and Sting. "I'm part of Sabertooth's family." I held out my hand for them to see.

They smiled and congratulated me. I said my farewells and followed them into the main room of the guild hall. I watched the guild members celebrate by joining of the guild, many of the men asking if I was single. Resulting in Sting and Rogue beating the crap out of them. The two had a gentler version of Gray and Natsu's bond, they could wordlessly communicate and be extremely strong if they work together. It felt like old time when Lisanna was still presumed dead and Natsu was my best friend. Key word: _was_. I was so done with him, my heart ached at the thought of him. I wanted to disappear, to vanish, to hide and never return. But I knew I could never do that. Laxus and Gramps were waiting for me to come home a year from now. And I want to come back stronger than ever. I also wanted to reach out to Ivan… er… Dad? I wanted to show him I can be strong like Laxus, too.

"Lucy-sama!"

I snapped out of my inner monologue and looked to see Yukino Aguria running up to me. "Yuki-"

"Sorry, Lucy-sama, I'm sorta in a rush. Here. They want to be in your hands. I swear I'll be fine. I'm going to go meet up with Sorano, my sister. She's going to teach me new magic. They need a good home, please take them." She thrust three golden keys into my grip, Ophiuchus, Libra, and Pieces. She turned on her heel and ran out of the guild hall, leaving me gaping after her.

"Thanks, Yukino-chan!" I shouted once I recovered. I held the keys close ot my heart. I jumped up and down, squealing with happiness. "Rogue-san, Sting-san, come on. I have new contracts to make!"

* * *

**_Okay, so I strongly apologize for the very late, overdue, and long wait for these chapters. Though, I promise to attempt to update more frequently. Though, on the 25th of February, I will be testing for Central Carolina, a college program offered to high schoolers. But I do try to work on my stories in my free time! _**

**_ALSO! If you love Death Note, a very good friend of mine is writing one and already posted it check her out at_**

**_ u/5313741/angelchild4243_**

**_Drop her a follow, favorite, and a review, please! She's a new writer and deserves all the support she can get!_**

**_Please R&R_**

**_Love -SFL_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu POV**

I deserved this. I truly did. I lost her, because I was stupid. It's all my fault. No one can change that. She trusted me to be there for her, and I broke it. No, I smashed it on the ground and lit it afire the moment I laid a hand on her. I'm pathetic. Worthless. Stupid. Moronic. I don't deserve her. I broke every last bit of trust she had in me. I let her go, fly away into another guild. To Sabertooth. To the enemy.

_Take her back._

I looked around to find the source of the voice. Nothing. I was completely alone, sitting in my house. Happy no longer wanted to see me, and I don't blamed him. I was no better than a criminal in the guild's eyes. And what Laxus said bothered me. "How could Luce have loved a bastard like you?"

"You're asking me…" I sighed pathetically.

_Are you going to keep sitting in your own self-pity party?_

"What good could I do for her now? She hates me."

_If that's what you want to keep telling yourself, fine. But she still loves you. Become stronger and prove to her you are the only one for her._

"She doesn't need me."

_She does. She's on her own, at Sabertooth._

"Who are you?"

_Why I am you. The conscience you ignore in battle. _

"Shut up, I'm strong."

"N-Natsu…? Who are you talking to?"

I was shocked. I didn't sense Lisanna coming closer to me. "Myself. I'm okay." I said, also answering her unasked question.

"Here let me fix your bandages." She said coming closer.

I smacked her hands away. "No. You'll get punished by Master and Laxus. At least you weren't beaten an inch from your life. I thought I was doing what I thought was best. I was making Lucy happy, while protecting myself. It seemed like the best of both worlds, like everyone was happy."

Lisanna stared at me then gave me a soft smile. "Who needs her, when you have me?"

I returned her smile. "You're right, Lis."

She sat down next to me, leaning against the wall. "Hey Natsu?"

"Y-yeah?" I answered, looking over at her.

"Would you ever carry out your promise to me?"

I thought hard for a moment. Did she mean the one where we start a family of our own? Of course I did! I never go back on my word… wait… I put my head in my hands, a tidal wave of shame washing over me. "Yeah, but I need to clear my head first, Lis."

"But-"

"PLEASE UNDERSTAND, LISANNA!" I shouted, eyes shut tightly and fists clenched. "Please…"

She placed a quivering hand on my shoulder, making me wince slightly from the pain. "Okay. I'll leave that topic alone for a bit. Perhaps we should go get some dinner while Mira-nee and Elf-nii think I'm at home."

I smiled at her joke. "You should just carry out your punishment, it isn't all that bad. I can't even work with these injuries. I wish Wendy could heal me! Man, that'd be great right now!"

She giggled. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Elf-nii!" She leaned closer her face just millimeters from my own. Our lips brushed just as Erza came barging in with Mira and Laxus in tow.

"Sucking face in the time of crisis now, are we?!" Erza shouted.

I gave her a confused look, waiting for an explanation.

Mira sighed. "Lucy's not at Sabertooth anymore. Neither is Rogue or Sting and we can't get ahold of Master Jiemma." She went Satan Soul and turned to me, grabbing my by the collar of my shirt. "You hurt Lucy and you act like you don't even care. She hasn't reported in over three days, Natsu. Three days. She could be dead, or worse. Who knows? Weren't you the one who swore to protect her?"

"Mira, babe, calm down." Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's had enough." His gaze shifted to me. "_For now_." He growled.

I gulped as Mira slammed me into the floor. I registered the near silent sobs of Lisanna as she did her best to restrain herself from helping me. I lay there on the floor long after they dragged Lisanna back to the guild. They never told me the details of this "crisis" they mentioned. They just mentioned my Lucy.

_Indeed she is ours._

I didn't mean it like that, Voice. I just…

_You just what? Want to possess her? Make her yours in every way possible?_

Yes… No! I mean only if she wants…

_Listen well, there is a way to show her who she belongs to. You have to beat her in the Grand Magic Games. _

I won't lay a finger on her! She's delicate, like a lotus flower.

_Oh but wait, there's more! Show her that she's ours and she'll have no choice but to obey! You can make bother her and Lisanna happy! Isn't that what you wanted?_

Yeah. Yeah it is. If I can make them both happy then it's no harm done! I just have to train really, really hard and become even better, even stronger! I'll show Lucy I'm the man she's been looking for and prove it to the guild, no, the world that Lucy Heartfilia is mine, and mine alone. And I won't let anyone or anything change that. Even if I gotta kill 'em.

_That is the will of a true protector, Natsu. No one can change a man's mind once it is made up._

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

_**So Natsu now has a voice in his head. Or Perhaps he's just going Crazy. Let me know your theories and speculations on the matter! I do ready all of your reviews!**_

_**So how do you like the story so far? Is it to your liking? Or do you not like it all?**_

_**anywho, Love and Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Lucy sat in the tent Virgo set up in the training grounds for the three of them plus Lector and Frosch. She was too tired to protest the fact that she'd be sharing a tent with both Sting and Rogue. She laid down on her back, staring up at the clear plastic roof. The stars were shining and the moon glowed a pretty soft violet. It wasn't creepy, no it was relaxing. She waited on them, Sting Rogue, Lector and Frosch, to get back from the lake, where they were supposed to be scrubbing two week's worth of grime off their disgusting bodies.

Lucy smiled to herself as Rogue's gentle training has done wonders for her. She can hold her own against him for about twenty minutes before collapsing from exhaustion. Though the progress was small, she was proud of every minute of it. She's been working hard on it.

She waited another ten minutes before her eyelids grew heavy, eventually falling to a close as Sting and Rouge entered the tent silently. Both looked at her with fondness in their eyes. Their time together has been four months out of the six they planned on training for, but they grew to care for the blonde as though she were actually part of the team as she had for them. Sting laid to the left of the sleeping blonde and scanned over her body, checking for any injuries, a habit he had developed on day one of training. Rogue did as well, but paying more attention to detail. He admired the way her hair never seemed to tangle too much, and the way her mouth was slightly parted, and the way she smelled. She had taken her bath in the lake before them, and came back smelling like summer strawberries. And like Sting, Rogue laid on the other side of Lucy. Rogue found himself somehow content laying next to this blonde girl.

"You feel it, too, huh? The air of comfort this girl has around her all the time. Maybe that's why Natsu-san always protected her."

"He failed." Rogue said before he could stop himself. "He couldn't protect her. He never bothered to think about her feelings."

"In all the years I've known you, Rogue, I believe that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time." Sting smirked at the roof of the tent.

"Shut up." Rogue turned away where his back was facing both Sting and Lucy. He heard Sting snicker to himself before his breath evening out, almost in unison with Lucy's, as he fell asleep. He turned back to face her. "Hey, Lucy. You did really well in training today. You push yourself to the very limit. We're so happy for you. You're getting stronger every day."

Lucy rolled onto her side, in a sort of fetal position and a quiet, soft voice, "Rogue-san."

Rogue's heart accelerated at the sound of her voice saying his name. "I'm here, Lucy-san." He said quietly, realizing she was having a nightmare once she had started to whimper slightly. Her hand reached out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Rogue froze, not knowing what to do. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. His movements were awkward and lacked a pattern to them. He listened as her breathing became less and less even. He knew he was in for hell when she woke up, so before she could wake up, he untangled himself from her grip and left the tent to watch the morning sun peek over the snowy mountain tops. He settled against a thick pine tree and listened to the unsteady pitter patter of footsteps.

"Rogue? What're you doing up so early?" Lucy said while rubbing her eyes to rid herself of sleep. "If you want I can start up breakfast."

He shook his head.

"Okay. Do you want me to wake up Sting?"

Once again, Rogue shook his head. He patted the spot on the tree next to him. "Come watch the sunrise with me."

She smiled at him. "Alright," She complied, leaning next to him against the tree, watching the sunrise. They didn't need to talk to feel comfortable with each other. They just sat there in a blissful silence. "Oh, Rogue-san! Look!" She whispered as a few deer made their way into the clearing where they were camped. "Aren't they so pretty?"

He nodded at her, watching the deer carefully. To Rogue, the deer's movements seemed unnatural. Their steps were stiff and awkward. He furrowed his brow, not taking his eyes off of them, he pulled Lucy closer to him. "Go back to the tent." He ordered quietly.

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "But-"

"Just go. Hurry." He refused to look at her as the deer's heads all turned in their direction.

Lucy bolted for the tent, waking Sting in the process. Sting kept Lucy behind him as they walked back over to Rogue. "Take-Over Mages." Sting said, not in the least bit grumpy that he was woken up.

Rogue nodded.

Lucy furrowed her brow at the thought of Take-Over Mages. She growled as the thought of Lisanna and Natsu passed through her mind. "Release your magic and reveal yourselves."

The first deer, the one in the front and center of the pack glowed a bright light. Once it died down stood a man she vaguely remembered. The man, dressed in a sleek black tail coat, similar to a butler's uniform, yet all the buttons remained undone. He had slick black hair, gelled out of his face. The man smirked at Lucy and began walking over to her. "My, my. You've really grown up, haven't you, Lucy?"

Lucy backed away from the man approaching her. "Who are you?" Her voice quivered despite her efforts to sound strong.

"I'm a good friend of your parents, Thomas Radcliffe. I visited your mother when you were but a toddler, you were so small then."

"You knew Mom?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, indeed. Your father as well. Ivan was a good man until he cast out your mother. I was your father at one point. I helped Layla stay on her feet, she lived with me for a little bit." He had a distant look in his eyes, as though he was reminiscing. "Well, before your mother died she sent me a letter," He shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope. He cleared his throat and began reading the letter aloud.

_Dear Thomas,_

_If you're getting this letter, then I am dead, or am dying. I beg you not to tell Ivan he has a daughter. She's young but she has a lot of potential, I want to tell you that she will be fine. I want her to stay with Jude until she decides to move forward with her life, and on the off chance she finds her way to Makarov and Ivan, perhaps even Laxus, let her be with her family, even if she doesn't know it. I do not want her to know she has a man like that for a father. I know Makarov will be there for her, just as Porlyusica will be. I want Lucy to discover her family when she needs it, during a heartbreak or crisis, I want them to be there for her. _

_Thomas, good friend, to make my request clear, I wish for you to watch over her, watch over my sweet child and teach her Take-Over magic when you believe she is ready. I want the best for her and my son. I am deathly afraid Ivan committed the crime I begged him not to do. If he had, there isn't a way to reverse the process, saying that he survived the ordeal. _

_I beg this of you, good Thomas, teach my daughter what I failed to do. Laxus's body was too limited for Take-Over, but Lucy's Celestial Magic makes it limitless. Lucy can learn Celestial Take-Over and I beg you to teach her._

_I give you the best of luck with her, she has Ivan's stubbornness, Layla Heartfilia._

Lucy's knees buckled as Rogue caught her before he hit the ground. "Mama…"

"Lucy, how would you like to learn Celestial Take-Over?"

"How about you tell the truth?" Sting snapped. "You're lying. I can smell it all over you. So just own up before we beat it out of you."

"Soul eyes activate!" Lucy shouted, it was something she learned on day eighteen of her training with Sting and Rogue. Everything went a dark gray and black except the auras surrounding the animals and people around them. Rouge's dark purple was the brightest, since he was closest to her. Then Stings blinding white. Then she looked at the man named Thomas. He had a soft orange glow that reminded her of Loke. The others had various other soft colors like blue, purple, red, pink, and green. There seemed to be no malicious intent around them, except for one. The red one seemed to be flickering slightly, growing so dim it was barely visible to where it was equal to the rest or the Take-Over mages. The more she looked at it the more noticeable the faint gold outline.

Lucy's glazed eyes widened with realization. She released her Soul Eyes and made eye contact with the deer in question. "He's a Celestial Spirit. He's an Obsidian Key."

* * *

So I made this chapter a little be longer than normal because I haven't posted anything but character spotlights (i'm working on Levy next BTW). I will continue on Hated With Love, eventually posting that chapter hopefully sometime this month.

Check out my other stories if ya want :)

Love and Lucky, -SFL


End file.
